Sam's thoughts
by Rose of Dark Life
Summary: Sam thoughts when he found Bella in the woods. No slash, no canon.


At first I written this for a contest, but I kept messing up the rules, so I gave up. Hope you guys like this.

I do not own Twilight.

* * *

><p>The day had started off so well, I should have knew something bad was going to happen.<p>

Patrols was quick and easy, no sign of other vampires, besides the Cullens of course. No fights broke down among our pack, which was rare. Not even close. Food was really good, Emily had made roast for lunch. I even had time to go cliff diving.

So, late in the afternoon, news was going around. Bella Swan was missing. The girl who was dating the blood sucker, Bella Cullen. I alerted the pack, and we went searching for her, thinking that the leeches finally broke the treaty.

We searched for her far away at first. The leeches was smart, they would hid the body far away. When we didn't get a trail, we came closer to town, retracing our footsteps.

When I finally found her, she was on the ground. Alive. No sign of blood loss. Her hair was messed up, tear streaks was running on her face, and she was on the ground, shaking as if she was having a nightmare. Sam immediately felt anger for whoever did this to her.

Found her. He thought. Jared and Paul saw the image of her.

Who did this to her! Jared thought, feeling sympathy for her.

Bet it is that leech.

He shifted back, and put on cloths. She didn't seem to notice him. He walked towards her.

"Bella Swan?" He asked. She looked up, unfocused.

"W..who are you?" She said thickly through tears.

"Sam Uley" He answered. He looked at her closely, she seemed in no shape to walk. He picked her up, and started running at a normal human speed, he didn't want to freak her out.

"I saw you change." She whispered. Sam froze. "It is o.k, I know about vampires."

"It didn't look like you saw that."

"In a way, I am a good sneak."

"Very. One thing."

"What?"

"You are not to tell anybody."

"I promise. One thing."

"What is that?"

"Tell me how, when."

He walked slowly, and told Bella everything. In the end, she was very quiet.

"Jacob will become one, won't he?" She whispered.

"Yes. When he does, be careful."

"Anger."

"Yes." They reached the end of the woods. "Found her!" He yelled. Charlie quickly ran towards him, and took Bella. Charlie muttered a thanks. Sam nodded, and ran into the woods, to change and tell his pack about Bella and her discovery.

*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*

No way! Paul and Jared thought together after Sam recounted everything.

What happened? Jared asked.

I didn't find out.

Bet is that leech. Paul muttered again.

Jared, go find out if there is any fresh trail from the Cullen's. Sam ordered. He had his suspicions. The one thing he kept secret was that she kept muttering, Edward. Stay.

Sure.

You have a suspicion, don't you? Paul asked.

No going to tell you guys till' I have a report. Meet me outside of Billy's.

Sam shifted back as he went to the woods outside of Billy's. He didn't come here often, he knew Jacob did not like him. He saw Jacob in the car garage. 'Don't I envy him.' He thought bitterly. He looked so care free, and no Werewolf steroids. Jacob didn't see him. Sam didn't get his attention, he wanted to make sure he didn't hear the conversation that he was about to have with Billy.

"Billy!" He shouted as he walked in.

"In the kitchen! If you need food, get out!" Billy joked.

"Na, just news."

Jacobs POV

I saw Sam walked towards the house. He looked troubled. After he walked in, I followed him. After all, he doesn't come here often.

"What is the news?" I heard Billy ask.

"You know about Bella going missing for a short period?" What! She went missing?

"Yeah. Did you find her?"

"Yep. Right outside her house, by the woods."

"Was she... dead?" Please no.. Please no...

"Nope. Not even a bite on her neck. She had a rat nest on her head, and tears running down her face. A real mess she was. The thing is... she saw me phase." Ok.. what are they talking about.

"Oh... not good then. Did you explain?"

"Of course. Told her the legends. Took it very easy. Well, she does know about the Cullen's... leeches they are." Leeches= Vampires. Well, that explains the pale skin... and beauty.

"Well, us-" Two howls came from the woods.

"That is Paul and Jared. Probably a report."

"What did you have them do?"

"Check if the Cullen's is there."

"Ah.. I see your suspicion."

I hid behind the house as Sam walked out, and into the woods.

What were they talking about?

Sams POV

I shifted into my form.

Cullen's house seems empty. Jared thought.

Well then, you guys know why Bella was so upset.

Silence.

Are you serious! He had better done it gently.. Paul thought angrily.

I don't think so.. why would he do it in the woods and leave her there? Jared thought gently. Paul snarled.

Stupid leeches. We all seen Bella, she seems so gentle. So innocent. Why did he do it that way? I thought to myself. Paul was muttering about how all leeches deserve to die.

Paul, shut up. Jared and I muttered. Paul didn't stop.

What do we do? Jared asked.

We can tell him what we saw... Paul said, covering his thoughts.

What did you guys see?

Well, we saw Jacob...

and?

He was listening to your conversation with Billy. Jared finished. I froze. Oh my lord. Are you serious? This has to be...

We are serious. Paul showed me Jacob listening. I saw several emotions cross his face. Anger,curiosity, confusion...

We have to tell Billy. We all thought together. We changed forms, and put on our cloths.

~*S*~*S*~*S*~*S*~*S*~*S*~*S*~*S*~*S*~*S*~*S*~*S*~*S*~*S*~*S*~*S*~*S*~*S*~*S*~*S*

We ran as fast as we could to Billy's. We slowed when we reached the house. We could tell that Jacob was in his garage, messing with a car.

"Jared, go to Jacob. Paul, come with me." I ordered, not in my Alpha voice, but they agreed.

Paul and I ran in.

"Hey guys, whoa. Calm your horses. What is up?"

"Jacob heard our conversation." Paul chuckled a little bit."Bella and Jacob, real sneaks they are."

"Paul," I snapped. "This is not a laughing matter."

"But-"

"Dad! What is going on here!" Jacob yelled. Ouch, now a headache.

"Hey! Stop yelling." Jared said, rubbing his ears.

"Yeah, we have a headache now!" Paul exclaimed.

"You are giving us a headache." I muttered.

"Shut up." Paul shot back.

"Boys." Billy said.

"..here?" Jacob asked, not politely.

"Jeesh kid." Jared said. "I know you don't like us, but at lease tolerate us and let us explain the conversation you over heard." Jacob stared at us.

"How did you know?" He growled.

"Anger..."Paul stage-whispered.

"Paul, you should not talk." I said to him.

"Don't blame me for my anger issues."

"Anyways, let's explain." Jared interrupted.

"Vampires. They are real?" Jacob first asked.

"Yes, and we, are the enemies." Paul answered.

"How?"

"In the tales, who is the enemy of the vampires?" I asked. Jacob sat there, silent for a little bit.

"Werewolf's."

"That is who we are. Except, we can shift whenever we want." Jared said, calmly. Jacob stared at them, then started laughing.

"Y..you.. guys.. a...are … so... funny!" Paul stared counting one through ten. Sam, just smiled.

He started taking off his cloths, Billy turned around, and Sam shifted as he ran out the door. Jacob, was covering his head.

"SAM! I didn't need to see your butt!" Jacob exclaimed. Paul, calmed down right away, and Jared just laughed.

"Look at him now." Jared said, laughing. Jacob shook his head.

"He isn't naked, Jacob." Billy said. Then Jacob looked.

What he saw was a huge black wolf, with a imitating look.

"What?" He gasped.

"We can't change, without stripping. Or our cloths rip apart." Paul said, snorting. I shook my head. Paul just had to say that.

"We had to get used to it, very quickly." Jared added. He walked out, and placed my cloths in front of me.

"What does this have to with me?" Jacob asked. I smiled. Well, he isn't dumb at all. Just like a Alpha should be... I changed into my form and got dressed.

"Jacob." BIlly started. "This werewolf thing is heredity. You can't be bitten and become one. It is about blood. Me, it skipped me. But your grandfather..." He trailed off.

Jacob suddenly understood it. "I am supposed to be the Alpha.. when I change." They nodded. "Sam, you keep the title. I do not want to be Alpha."

"I don't mind..." I started. Wow, this kid looks serious.

"I mean it. I do not want to be in charge."

"Alright. But you will have to become Beta."

"I can take that then. Who is beta now?"

"Me."

"Sorry Jared."

"It is alright. I do not want to be in charge either." Silence.

"So.. Bella found out?" Jacob asked. Sam grimaced.

"She saw me change. I had to tell her all about them."

"Is the Cullens gone?" Billy asked. We nodded. "Your suspicion was right.. Bella must be broken right now.."

"What did that.. leech do?" Jacob snarled. Jared, Paul and me jumped at his anger.

"Any day now." I muttered.

"He.. did not tell her that he had to go... in a.. nice way." Jared said carefully. Jacob snarled again.

"He better not come back." He muttered. Billy and me shared a glance, we thought he same thing. Any day now..

I won't be surprised if he changes right now.

~*B*~*B*~*B*~*B*~*B*~*B*~*B*~*B*~*B*~*B*~*B*~*B*~*B*~*B*~*B*~*B*~*B*~*B*~*B*~

After Edward -wince- left me, I was depressed. I think I was so bad, that Charlie was hiding all the really sharp knifes, making sure bullets was not in the gun, and checking my wrists.

I was hoping I would reach that point.

But what I found out that night, left me wondering. What other legends that are supposed to be not real, but they really are?

What if real Werewolf's are real?

I thought about that night, without thinking of Edward -wince- and how Sam was so surprise how I took it. I didn't even made the assumption that he was a Werewolf.

Maybe being in shock that Edward -wince- not here any more, made me not interrupt. Good thing I didn't attack him because how hard his muscles were... wow. Double Steroids.

I got tired of being in the house after a week. Charlie was home, good thing. I don't think he would trust another note again.

"Going to Jacobs." I said. Charlie jumped. I have been in my room so much, that I hardly came down.

"Alright." He said, grinning. "He is a good kid.." He added, muttering. I don't think I should have heard that. Maybe James venom left some.. sensitive senses. I walked out, it was raining lightly, and went to my old Chevy truck.

I reached there in ten minutes. In La push, it wasn't raining. But I still had to be careful of the puddles and mud.

"Bella!" Billy said cheerfully. "How are you?"

"Starting to get around." I answered truthfully. Billy's face softened.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not at all. Where is Jacob?" I saw Billy hesitate.

"You know, Jacob would reach the.. point soon. Right?" I nodded. "Be careful, I am sure it is any day now." I smiled, the areas around my mouth seemed strangely tight.

"Of course. Has Sam explained to Jacob?"

"Yes. Originally, he didn't plan that. But Jacob overheard a conversation."

"Kind of like I sneak a look at Sam when he shifted forms?"

"Yes. Much like that." I chuckled, seemed a effort to do that though. The hole that Edward -wince- left me, seemed huge.

"Are you o.k? You winced." Billy asked, concerned.

"Yes. Just a thought."

"Alright. He is in the garage."

"Thanks a lot Billy."

"No problem.." I walked towards the garage.

"Oh, Jacob!" I yelled. I heard someone bump there head and cuss. "Sorry Jake."

"It is alright Bella. Is everything alright?"

"I am starting to get around. You?" I said, sitting on a plastic chair. I looked around the place. Wood walls, a car in the middle, lots of tool's scattered. Typical garage owned by a boy.

"Good. Heard how you found out about the wolf business. Quite proud of you."

"I didn't seem the type to sneak?"

"Na, you can barely lie." I snorted. Dang, this is coming to easy to act alright.

"True. What are you working on?"

"A rabbit. It is going to be my car, when I get all the parts."

"Nice. Your first car; a car you fixed yourself."

"Hey! It is a fun hobby!"

"Wasn't saying it was bad." I chuckled. It is so easy to be so care free around him.

"So, what do you want to do today?" He asked. I shrugged. "Wanna go to Emily's?"

"Who is that?"

"Sam's girlfriend. She takes care of the werewolf's. Apparently, you get a huge appetite."

"Gee... I wonder why."

"Oh hush. Want to go?"

"Sure." We walked out of the garage, smiling.

"Dad! Going to Emily's!" He yelled.

"Don't eat all her food! That is Jared's, Paul's and Sam's job!"

"And soon mine!" Then Jacob picked me up, slinged me around his shoulders, and started running.

"Jacob!" I yelled. He flashed me his grin of his.

"What? What am I doing wrong my lady?"

"Put me down this insist!"

"But we will get there faster without you tripping on your two left feet!"

"Hey! Right foot and Left foot! Both capable of kicking you!" They are... of tripping in the process.

"Bells.. you would do that?" He joked. But he knew I would trip.

"I would. Now put me down." I ordered.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Jacob Black!"

"Isabella Swan!" Oh god.

"Don't you.. ugh. You are so annoying."

"Thanks. I love you too."

"Ha ha ha. Now, how much longer?" I asked. My hips was starting to hurt.

"Ten more minutes."

"My hips are starting to hurt. Can you please put me down?" He sighed, but he knew I wasn't lieing. I am bad at lieing, as everybody knew. He stopped running, and put me down. I sighed in relief. "Thanks Jake."

"No problem. Knew you were telling the truth. You can't lie."

"I don't need to be told that. I know that."

"Oh I know." I stuck my tongue out at him. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Immature." I muttered.

"You were the one who started it!"

"You were the one to pick me up!"

"Want me to do it again?" He said, with a excited puppy look on his face.

"No."

"Oh, you are no fun. Hey! We are here!"


End file.
